


The Sea Dragon of The Forest

by MrAquaticKitty



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Not beta, Post Timeskip, Probably ooc, dragon!marianne, i imaged marianne being a dragon and needed to write it, marianne is an awakening manakete, wyvern lord hilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAquaticKitty/pseuds/MrAquaticKitty
Summary: Marianne had started vanishing into the night all of a sudden.





	The Sea Dragon of The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small lil thing based on a random thought I had. Probably ooc as hecc sorry uwu.

Hilda didn't question it at first. Marianne wasn't exactly someone who went out of their way to be around others, so when Hilda saw that Marianne had been sneaking out of the monastery at sunset she didn't question it. Maybe there were some cute animals that came out at night? Who knows? She would always return by morning, so things were fine, right? Although she wouldn't admit it, she was a bit worried. 

Over the next few weeks, Marianne had been disappearing for longer and longer amounts of time. Claude had noticed this too, approaching Hilda one day asking her where Marianne had gone. Hilda had just shrugged. She really had no idea. Claude, being Claude, then suggested that Hilda follow her. Hilda had complained about why she had to be the one doing work but Claude had insisted. After a short back and forth, Claude offered to put her on the back lines for their next battle if she did so. Hilda was already out the door before he was able to finish his sentence.

And that's how Hilda found herself covered in leaves, following Marianne into the woods at sunset.

Marianne had wandered off into the woods, stopping by a river. Looking around to make sure she was alone, Marianne sighed before taking off her shoes and socks and placing her feet into the river. Exactly as Hilda thought, Marianne was just taking a stroll and enjoying nature. Honestly, what was she doing out here? It felt like an invasion of privacy, all so that she didn't have to go ham on the enemies next battle. She turned around, trying not to make a sound. Unfortunately, she stepped on a crunchy pile of leaves.

"Wh-who's there?!" Marianne called out in a panic.

Hilda stepped out from behind the tree she had hid behind. Well, no use in being sneaking now. "It's me, Mari!" She called out.

Marianne seemed to relax a little. "Oh, Hilda. What are you doing out here so late?" She asked softly. Hilda walked over and took off her riding boots, dipping her feet in the water next to Mari. "Ohhhh noooothinggggg. What are you doing out here Mari?" Hilda dodged the question. Marianne stared off into the river. "I..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She could trust Hilda, right? Hilda did love a juicy gossip once in awhile, but Claude, their house leader, trusted her alongside the Professor. Hilda had defended her against the evil crest scholars that harassed her(including Linhardt when he decided to be too...Linhardt). She's even protected her from a few arrows on her wyvern. But even so...

"I can trust you, right?" Marianne asked in a soft whisper.

Hilda frowned, nodding her head. What was going on with Mari?

"I...need to show you something important. Close your eyes."

Hilda did as she was asked. "Don't do something weird, okay Mari? Although honestly I don't expect you to, so I-" She opened her eyes once she felt the feeling of fins under her palm. Before her sat a beautiful, blue and green sea manakete. Hilda's mouth hung open in a surprise. Her scales glowed underneath the moonlight like a lantern underwater. She had always thought Marianne looked beautiful. But here, in the forest, near a river, underneath the moonlight, she thought for a moment that Marianne was a goddess.

"I knew I shouldn't have-"

Hilda interrupted her when she gave her a soft pet on the head.

"Hilda..." Marianne's glowing eyes watered a bit as the wyvern lord pet her. Hilda had always loved wyverns, everyone knew that. Riding wyverns was the only task Hilda didn't mind doing apart from shopping and making accessories. That being said, Marianne didn't expect Hilda to stroke her scales so delicately, so gently, unlike anything she's ever felt. Marianne didn't expect this level of gentleness from anyone, let alone someone like Hilda. 

"You're so cute, Mari, you know that?" Hilda chuckled.

Turning back into a human, Marianne couldn't stop herself from embracing Hilda. Hilda smiled and embraced her back.

Maybe being a dragon wasn't a curse after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hilda was a wyvern lord in my GD run and she was amazing 10/10 pls give us dragon marianne pls i need her


End file.
